


34+35=??

by Monodreamin



Category: K-pop, Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cream Pie, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Profanity, Spanking, papi kink, switch!Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin
Summary: You and your boyfriend stay in and try something new, but can you handle it? or better yet can he?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	34+35=??

Hoseok and I laid in our bed cuddling while we watched a movie. “I love this movie. I can watch it a million times.” my finger circled the back of Hoseok’s hand as he held my waist tightly. “I feel like we have watched this a million times.” he placed a kiss on the shell of my ear. “you don’t like it?” I turned facing him now. “Well I like you better… no I mean I love you better.” he grabbed my face and his lips met mine. 

I could taste the mint flavor of his toothpaste since he just finished brushing his teeth a few minutes ago. “I love you too.” I said out of breath. One thing Hoseok knew how to do well was use his tongue. “I rather be doing something else.” a smug look now adorned his face. “do something else like?” I responded. 

“something like this.” he grabbed my hand running it over his cock which was already semi hard. “oh I see where this is going.” I got on his lap immediately straddling him. “I want to try something different.” he replied, his hands caressing my waist.

“What do you have in mind?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. “do you trust me?” his eyes turned dark with lust. I knew what he had in mind just by the look on his face. Hoseok removed his shirt and I stared at his beautiful sculpted body. He worked so hard on his body and he loved to show it. 

“of course I trust you.” I leaned closer, pecking his lips.

“well for what I have in mind you're going to need a safe word.” 

“oh so it’s going to get that rough?”

“yes it might. So what will be your safe word?”

“my safe word will be life.”

“ life? Why life?” 

“ well because it reminds me of your tattoo on your thigh”

“is that your favorite tattoo of mine?” 

“I don't know, that's a hard one, it's a tie between that one and the one on your ass.” 

“really?” 

“yes really I’m being honest with you.”

I got off his lap and stripped down to my red floral lace bra and thong matching set. 

“You look amazing baby.” he smiled at me, his mouth turning up at the corners. I knew that smile too well and he was up to no good. He pulled down his shorts and his cock immediately sprang out. Of course he wasn’t wearing any underwear, he rarely did. 

Shortly after I was pushed against the wall my panties being pulled to the side as Hoseok slowly dipped the tip of his cock collecting my wetness “how do you get so wet so fast? I know why you are mine and your pussy is meant just for me.” he pulled my hair and entered me deeper. “you want to be my little rag doll? Are you going to let me do what I want to you?” 

I moaned by his ear I was getting turned on by his words. I love and trust Hoseok. We have been in a loving, trusting committed relationship. This wasn’t new territory for us both it was just way more intense now. “fuck yes Hoseok do whatever you want to me. I want you all of you please.” his hips snapped and the pace was much harder and faster.

“that’s what i love to hear my sex toy.” my sweet bunny boyfriend was nowhere to be found. I didn't mind it at all because I love indulging him in his kinks. “yes i’m your sex toy use me how you want.” I tighten my legs around his waist. 

“fuck that tight, wet, good pussy is so greedy for this cock.” I couldn't respond to him anymore, the only thing that came out of my mouth were noises. Hoseok lifted me up from the wall his cock still nestled in my walls as he dropped me on the bed and began fucking me harshly into the mattress.

my head was under a pillow drowning out my moans. “move this out the way I want to hear all the sounds coming out your pretty mouth.” Hoseok grabbed the pillow and threw it on the floor.

“Hoseok…. fuck it feels so good.” Hoseok grabbed my neck, choking me tightly. I pushed back on him arching my back and he began to hit my cervix so deliciously. my eyes rolled to the back of my head as mind blowing pleasure began to consume me. I was a babbling mess wanting nothing more than for him to destroy me. 

“I’m going to cum in you and all over you.” he smacked my ass harshly. I started pushing my ass back against him fucking into him and his response were rough smacks to my ass repeatedly. I knew by the end of this I wouldn't be able to sit. 

“look at you can’t get enough of it.” he pulled my hair snapping my neck far back enough to where our lips met each other’s. I was very flexible like that. He pulled my hair and continued his long deep strokes. My ass bouncing at the motions which turned him on more. 

Soon I felt his warm cum deep inside of me rubbing his dick between my cheeks and he then released the rest of himself on my ass. Hoseok loved to see his cum in and on me as well. I was on the bed, my back flat on the bed. I could feel the wet spot we both made while having sex. 

“I want to do something different, something we haven't tried yet.” He began to eat me out but with his cock nearing my face I knew what he wanted to do. My lips quickly latched onto his shaft and I began to suck hard. 

“Shit baby.” He stopped for a few seconds because of the pleasure I was giving him he was trying to focus back on eating me out. “Don’t forget about me now papi.” I took him deeper in my throat gagging a bit. I sometimes called him Papi. He liked it and so did I since we were both learning the Spanish language. We just both found the word papi to be way more sexier than daddy. 

We stayed in the 69 position for a good amount of time. Moans and the sounds of slurps and all kinds of unholy sounds filling the air. In my mind it was now a competition on who could please the other better. I didn’t want to lose so I was giving it my all. I wanted to give this man my man all that I got. 

Hoseok’s cock was so hard and wet it would have felt so good in me right now. I was foaming at the mouth just thinking about how good it would feel in me. I shut my legs a bit at just the thought of it. Hoseok’s head between my legs didn’t leave me room enough to close them much. 

“Damn your pussy tastes so delicious. I can stay here for days just drinking out of you.” I held Hoseok in my hand and began to moan uncontrollably as Hoseok sucked in my clit hard. I knew what he was up to this beautiful plump lips and that wicked tongue of his. Like I said before the man knew how to use his tongue well. 

“Mmm shit papi I’m going to…fuck” I stuck Hoseok’s cock back down my throat. I was grabbing his ass while my head bobbed viciously. I wasn’t going to go out like that. I needed to win this competition. As soon as I did that. Hoseok stopped his actions and I could hear his groans. I was winning and it was all I ever wanted to have him like this. 

I didn’t stop my ministrations in fact I took him in as deep in my throat as he could. I was gagging and saliva was dripping all over his cock. I kept going even massaging his balls. They felt tight and I knew he was near. I continued to give him the best suck of his life. 

I felt Hoseok’s legs shake. I held on to his muscular thigh and soon after my mouth was full of cum. He released so much I barely could swallow it all. Some dripped down from my chin and I let it drip down all the way down to my chest. 

Hoseok was off of me and laid in bed next to me. He was trying to catch his breath. I smiled proudly at how I had this strong beautiful man come undone from my touch. “I know it was my idea but damn I think it’s safe to say I have now become your rag doll.” We laughed in unison. 

“ I’m glad I didn’t have to use the safe word.”

“You did so good you are such a good girl my good girl.” I smiled brightly at his praises. 

Hoseok leaned over to me, his finger collecting the cum from my chest running along my neck and then my chin “you missed some of this.” I opened my mouth in response. He stuck his finger in my mouth and I sucked his finger clean, releasing my mouth from his finger with a loud pop. “ good I don’t like missing anything of yours.”


End file.
